You Belong With Me A SasuNaru Songfic
by xXxSasoriLoverxXx
Summary: Sasukes with Sakura. But Naruto knows he belongs with him not Sakura.


**You Belong With Me **

**(SasuNaru songfic)**

By: xXxSasoriLoverxXx

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do... **

**  
**Me and you were hanging out after school as usual your Raven hair blowing slightly in the autumn wind. We were laughing about a joke you just told me when your phone rings. Of course its Sakura your girlfriend and she's complaining about something again. Probably your attitude towards her preppie friends at the party yesterday.

**I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'**

**  
**Later that night im in my room listening to the CD you bought me. You tried o give it to your girlfriend but she wouldn't take it saying it was crap music. I cry when I listen to the CD because it reminds me of your past you once told me about. All the sad things that happened to you, the things you'll never tell anyone else. Not even your girlfriend knows about your brother or the horrible things he did.

**But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
**

**  
**I'm at the big game of the season came because your quarterback and I promised I'd never miss a game. My blue eyes watch you with such intensity as you run down the field. I see your girlfriend she's in her cheerleading uniform. She's captain of course her skirt is so short you can see her panties when the wind blows. I'm wearing my usual team t-shirt. As I begin to watch you again I wondered when you realized im the one your looking for.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

I wonder how dumb you are some times, I've always been there when you were mad, when you cried, when you were to upset to even think straight I never left your side once.

**Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy**

**  
**I'm walking with you to school as usual in my old worn out jeans I wish I could afford new ones but I don't see that happening anytime soon. As I walk with you I can't help thinking this feels right, to be with you. I sit on a bench for a minute to catch my breathe and laugh a bit I can't help feeling this easy feeling when im around you like im invincible. Its just so easy to spend my time around you.

**  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that  
**

**  
**You smile your usual smile at me as we talk. I haven't seen it in a while ever since you got with Sakura its disappeared and when you do smile I can see how fake it is. When I ask you how you've been you say your fine. But I can see it's a lie. I know you well enough to know when your faking a smile or lying to me. I wonder if Sakura makes you so unhappy why your with her at all.

**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

I see her walking down the hall in her pink high heels I wonder how she can walk in such things without killing her feet that's why im wearing sneakers I've never been a fan of uncomfortable shoes. But then I remember she's a cheerleader so she's used to too tight things. Well I wear loose t-shirts that never cling. I can't help thinking you'll never wake up and realize im the one you need.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**

**  
**I mean how can you not wake up and realize it, even if you choose her in the end ill always stand by you. Im the only one who can help you feel better when you remember your past. Some day I hope you realize you belong with me.

**Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**  
**Im waiting by your back door you told me to meet you, you said its really important so I rushed.

**  
Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me...  
**

**  
**I remember as I wait ill those times when you were crying and called me to come stay with you. When I made you laugh when you were about to break down. All the times we went to concerts together to listen to your favorite songs. And all those dreams you told me about like how one day your going to get revenge on your brother for what he did. I just don't think I know who you belong with and that's me Naruto Uzumaki not some pink haired bitch.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
**

Again as I wait I cant help but wonder if you'll ever see we belong together gay or not. I love you Sasuke Uchiha forever ill always be by your side. So why can't you see you belong with me.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**

Finally I see you come out. You smile at me and walk over. My heart speeds up.

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with**

You belong with me...

You kiss me im shocked and blushing. You smile and say " I belong with you Naruto im sorry I didn't see it sooner I just never thought of me and you together until I got together with Sakura it made me realize im never happy unless im with you". I kiss you back and smile "I love you Sasuke and I've always known you and me belong together". He smiled and hugged me. "I love you too Naruto Uzumaki".


End file.
